Sistema Alderaan/Leyendas
El Sistema Alderaan era un sistema estelar localizado dentro del sector Alderaan en la región de los Mundos del Núcleo de la galaxia y era el hogar del planeta Alderaan. Historia left|thumb|200px|Alderaan, el planeta de donde el sistema sacó su nombre. Al comienzo de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, Carlist Rieekan comando operaciones encubiertas para la Alianza Rebelde en el sistema Alderaan, supervisando una red de satélites de comunicaciones que unían a los sistemas estelares cercanos al planeta Alderaan. Cuando la Estrella de la Muerte entró en el sistema Alderaan, Rieekan impidió que los ciudadanos de Alderaan recibieran naves de evacuación, ya que temía que la evacuación revelara las simpatías Rebeldes de Alderaan hacia el Imperio. Poco después, estuvo horrorizado al ver su mundo natal destruido. Después de la destrucción de Alderaan, su órbita se convirtió en el sitio del Cementerio, un campo de asteroides que consistía en los restos del planeta. Los Alderaanianos supervivientes que se encontraban fuera del planeta al momento de su destrucción a menudo regresaban al sitio para rendir homenaje a los miembros de su familia que fueron asesinados. Detrás de escena En materiales creados para licenciatarios del Universo Expandido en 1977, George Lucas describió el sistema Alderaan como un sistema de siete planetas. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' * * * *''Star Wars Droids: The Kalarba Adventures 1'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Death Star'' * *''Star Wars Journal: Captive to Evil'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale'' *''Star Wars Droids 7: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book II'' *''Star Wars: Trench Run'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Graveyard of Alderaan'' *''Lealtad'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''La Tregua de Bakura'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' Apariciones no-canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' Fuentes *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'', Second Edtion *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' * * *''The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * Categoría:Sistemas de los Mundos del Núcleo